Kesalahan
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rekan kerjaku seperti ini—bahkan aku tak mengenalinya lagi. Seakan, bukan dia. Aku tidak kenal dia. Takut, aku takut. (Cerita ini sedikit menyambung dari fic saya sebelumnya 'More Nights at Freddy's'. RIZU BANGKIT DARI KUBUR. OS, Indonesia, prekuel sekuel jadi satu. Rate: T rada M sebenarnya(?) Purple Guy and Phone Guy side story)


"Hey! Cepat angkat muatannya!"

"Di sini minta bantuan! Tolong hitung barang yang sudah masuk gudang!"

Atasan saling sahut menyahut, memerintah bawahannya dan seangkatannya jika perlu. Itu karena pekerja di sini tak banyak. Pelayan, koki, penjaga kasir, dan beberapa karyawan lainnya di restoran ini jumlahnya tak lebih dari lima belas orang.

Teknisi? Itu tidak perlu dihitung. Mereka di sewa hanya untuk membetulkan robot-robot penghibur anak. Bahkan jumlah robot sepertinya lebih banyak dari pegawai yang bekerja di sini setiap harinya.

"Kau sudah membersihkan ruangan _Prize Corner_?"

"Uhm, belum. Akan segera kubersihkan!" aku terburu-buru mengambil alat pembersih ruangan, seadanya yang bisa aku pakai.

Bukan maksudku menghina tempat kerjaku. Tapi memang begini keadaannya. Alat pembersih tidak terlalu lengkap, ruangan maupun gedungnya cukup besar. Belum lagi kalau ada acara ulang tahun untuk anak-anak. _Overload_ kemungkinan terjadi, begitu banyak anak-anak yang datang sampai-sampai orang tua dan pelayan kewalahan.

Membutuhkan pekerja tambahan? Tentu, tapi tak mampu untuk menggaji lebih dari ini.

 _Prize Corner,_ sesuai sebutannya tempat ini menyediakan berbagai macam hadiah maupun buah tangan yang berupa mainan atau boneka. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka tempat ini. Bukan karena aku membenci boneka dan semacamnya. Aku hanya tidak suka robot yang mendiami kotak besar itu.

Entah karena aku penakut sampai-sampai berhalusinasi, mendengar tangisan anak kecil darinya dan terkadang aku melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin kulihat—walau sejak kecil aku mengalaminya.

Mereka bilang kalau aku ini _indigo_ _*_. Tapi orang tuaku tak percaya dan mungkin membuat 'inderaku' menumpul kian hari. Kini aku hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat sekilas saja. Tidak seperti dulu saat aku kecil.

' _Itu tidak nyata! Jangan pikirkan! Lupakan!'_

Tubuhku bergerak, mulai membersihkan tempat ini. Tidak terlalu kotor, beruntungnya. Karena kemarin tidak ada acara ulang tahun dan sejenisnya di sini. Kalau ada—kami bisa lembur.

 _Ting_.

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Bukan bunyi bel, kami belum membuka restoran ini lagipula. Suara itu sangat familiar. Dentingan dari kotak musik yang menghiasi meja ruangan ini, di sudut meja panjang ini.

Aku kembali melanjutkan kerjaku. Menyapu lantai terlebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau aku harus menyapu lantai dekat kotak besar itu. Walau bosan—dan sedikit takut, aku dekati kotak itu.

Biasanya, dia pasti muncul—seakan sudah rutinitasku dan 'dia'. 'Dia' akan 'menyapaku'. Ujung sapu yang kupegang bergesekan dengan kotak besar yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Satu menit, hening dan tidak ada tanda-tanda.

"Tidak biasanya,"

Aku melanjutkan kerjaku, kuanggap 'dia' sudah pergi dari sini—mungkin. Sampai acara menyapuku selesai, aku harus menata para boneka manis yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah pengunjung. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengambil satu boneka dari sini. Foxy, boneka Foxy yang paling kuinginkan. Selesai menata, tugasku selanjutnya adalah mengembalikan alat pembersih ini.

Mulut terbuka lebar dan tersenyum, gelap di dalam mulutnya. Matanya tak kalah kelam. Jejak tangisan berwarna ungu menghiasi wajahnya yang seperti topeng itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ada rona merah di pipi yang turut menghiasi wajahnya—mungkin memberi kesan lucu.

Tapi bagiku itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Entah sejak kapan 'dia' muncul, menatapku seperti biasanya. Tidak ada suara decitan yang biasanya kudengar ketika 'dia' akan muncul.

"Whoa—" aku terbata, kebiasaan burukku.

"H-hay, Marionette. Kau mengagetkanku," sambungku, canggung karena hanya aku makhluk hidup di ruangan ini. Orang awam akan menganggapku gila karena berbicara pada robot.

Denting kotak musik memainkan lagu _My Grandfather's Clock_ , kesukaan sang robot berbentuk sedikit mirip manusia di hadapanku. Aku tidak kaget, karena aku terbiasa diganggu seperti ini.

Kalian tahu? Kotak musik itu harus diputar jika ingin dimainkan, aku tak menyentuhnya sedari tadi. Begitu pula robot itu, 'dia' bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Kami semua menonaktifkan seluruh robot di restoran ini sebelum kami tutup dan sebelum kami buka.

"Kenapa kau mengaktifkannya? Ini belum waktunya membuka restoran!"

Justru suara senior mengagetkanku. "Ma-maaf!"

Buru-buru aku mematikan kotak musik dan memasukan kembali Marionette.

" _Di mana dia?"_ entah bisikan yang ke berapa kali darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

"Rapat kali ini hanya sebentar, kita sudah kewalahan mencari penjaga malam. Tidak ada yang berminat dari luar sana. Apa kalian ada yang berminat?"

Ternyata penjaga sebelumnya mengundurkan diri, dengan alasan takut. Ya, aku bisa memaklumi dan merasakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisinya. Ruang penjaga tidak memiliki pintu, langsung disuguhi pemandangan lorong yang gelap.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja, Nathan?"

"E-eh?" aku tidak percaya namaku disebut—lebih tepatnya dipilih untuk berjaga malam.

"Kau bisa menggantikan posisi kosong itu?" tanya senior sekali lagi.

"U-uh, tidak—"

"Hanya kau yang bisa kami percaya, untuk jabatan barumu, kami mengandalkanmu demi keamanan tempat ini."

' _Hey! Aku belum sempat menyetujuinya!'_ bahkan aku tak sanggup memprotes lebih jauh. Bisa dibilang kalah suara.

.

.

.

Berbekal senter, dan keberanian. Hanya itu yang aku punya untuk berjaga malam di restoran ini. Aku tidak menyalahi orang tuaku yang menyuruhku memendam kemampuan ini. Tapi, jujur saja aku jadi takut. Sejak orang tuaku melarang dan menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahu kepada orang lain bahwa aku ini berbeda, aku suka gugup dan takut.

Aku sedikit trauma dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak bisa menolak dengan tegas apa yang orang minta padaku.

Seperti saat ini, bisikan itu terus terdengar. _"Dia di sini! Tolong hentikan dia!"_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud, sekali lagi. Tapi terpaksa aku meninggalkan kantorku, dan hanya membawa senter sebagai teman jalanku yang berguna.

" _Dia ada di belakang sana! Cepat!"_

Bukan bisikan lagi, suara itu seperti teriak panik dan terburu-buru. Aku memeriksa bagian belakang, ruangan paling berantakan dan belakang gedung ini. Gudang tempat para robot rusak, ini tempat ke dua yang aku tidak suka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarku kecewa karena mengikuti bisikan itu. Aku yakin sudah menyinari seluruh ruangan kumuh ini. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini, terlebih melihat robot-robot yang rusak itu.

" _Di luar, belakang sana!"_ bisikan itu masih ada.

"Uh, terserah kau saja," aku sedikit kesal dan berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

" _Terlambat."_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, terasa tubuhku tertarik. Dipaksa untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke tempat pintu keluar berada. Kulihat pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Mataku dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana lewat celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Untung saja tarikan mistis tadi tidak berlanjut. Kalau saja masih berlanjut, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa melihat matahari esok dan menghirup udara segar atau tidak.

Aku kenal dia, pelayan restoran ini. Yang aku tahu dia orang yang baik walau misterius. Pernah aku melihatnya marah karena anak-anak merusak Foxy.

Tapi kini yang kulihat jauh dari penilaianku terhadapnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rekan kerjaku seperti ini—bahkan aku tak mengenalinya lagi. Seakan, bukan dia. Aku tidak kenal dia. Takut, aku takut.

Seakan, Vincent yang kukenal menghilang malam ini juga. Aku berharap orang itu bukanlah Vincent teman kerjaku. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai teman pembunuh seperti dia!

Walau temaram, aku bisa melihat jelas cipratan darah di sekujur bajunya dan wajahnya.

"Ugh—" aku mual melihat bagian tubuh manusia yang ia penggal-penggal itu. Sedetik kemudian Vincent melihat kemari. Aku mematung, tubuhku sulit digerakan karena lemas. Salahkan aku yang lemah terhadap pemandangan seperti itu. Aku dalam bahaya? Mungkin bukan bahaya lagi, tamat riwayatku.

Terdengar jelas pintu di hadapanku terbuka sampai membentur dinding. Aku yang hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah sebelum hal itu terjadi, sembari menutup mulutku dan menunduk. Menahan rasa mual ini. Kemudian aku jatuh dengan posisi berlutut, seakan-akan meminta ampun kepada Vincent.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kau ditunjuk sebagai pengganti penjaga malam, Nathan. Aku tidak berniat mengacaukan jam kerjamu, tapi mungkin sekarang aku berniat…"

Tak perlu aku melihat wajahnya. Cukup bayangannya saja yang sedang berkacak pinggang sudah tergambar jelas.

"Berniat membunuhmu? Mungkin. Kau terlanjur melihatku seperti ini," lanjutnya setelah jeda, seakan memberiku ruang untuk bernafas sebelum ajalku.

Aku tidak sanggup membalas kata-katanya. Sekujur tubuhku semakin lemas, salahkan bau darah itu. Bau amis yang menusuk hidungku, melewati bulu-bulu halus dalam indera penciumanku. Bereaksi terhadap perutku, bergejolak dan ingin memuntahkan isi dalam lambungku.

Vincent berlutut, memperpendek jarak antara kami. Aku menelan ludah, sekaligus menahan rasa mual yang begitu menyiksa.

"Katakan, kau ingin mati, atau hidup?"

.

.

.

 _(indigo_ _*_ : anak yang memiliki kemampuan atau sifat yang spesial, tidak biasa dan bahkan supranatural.)

.

.

.

Aku tidak berkutik. Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Kaki tak sanggup melaksanakan perintah dari otakku untuk berlari. Aku pasrah.

"Kasihan."

Vincent mendengus, terdengar jelas ia mendengus seakan mengejekku.

"Syok? Melihatku yang seperti ini? Kau mungkin mengenalku sebatas teman kerja. Baik, suka membantu, dan semacamnya. Bukan, itu bukan akting,"

Dia terkekeh pelan lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Bukankah kau pernah melihatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Manajer, hanya karena anak-anak biadab itu memperlakukan Foxy seperti sampah? Kau melihatku ketika aku memukul anak itu, bukan?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab, rasa takut ini masih mengikatku.

"Aku benci anak kecil yang nakal." Ujarnya penuh tekanan.

"Ka-karena itu kau membunuh mereka?" akhirnya aku berani berbicara, walau suaraku parau tiba-tiba.

"Hm~ ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membantai anak kecil. Dulu sekali, aku pernah melakukannya," Vincent mengakui satu hal.

"Mengecewakan, bukan? Tidak selamanya orang baik, isinya juga baik. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang jahat belum tentu dia jahat. Sepertiku misalnya," Vincent benar.

"Jadi, kau pilih ingin hidup atau mati?" aku tak menjawab, masih menunduk dan menahan mual.

"Kalau mati, aku bisa lebih repot lagi. Lima anak saja aku sudah lelah menggali lubang untuk mereka. Kalau kau ingin hidup, bantu aku membereskan semua ini dan tutup mulutmu. Aku jamin keselamatanmu,"

Aku mengambil napas, mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Aku tidak memilih apapun!" aku tidak punya ilmu dasar membela diri. Konyol memang, aku memilih mati namun tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur. Lebih baik melawan dari pada pasrah memilih mati—walau hasilnya mungkin akan sama.

Vincent ternyata lebih lincah dan dapat menumbangkanku dengan mudah.

"Hah! Baiklah! Aku akan pilihkan nasib untukmu,"

Kepalaku diinjak Vincent, mungkin aku pria paling lemah di dunia ini.

"Bekerja untukku, dan tutup mulutmu. Akan kubiarkan kau hidup. Tapi, jika kau membeberkan kejadian ini, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu,"

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang!" teriakku.

"Kau—kecilkan suaramu!" desisnya.

"Aku malas berdebat, dan tidak mau menggali lubang untukmu,"

"Akan kugali lubang untukku sendiri—"

"Kau sudah gila? Ayolah, sejujurnya aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu,"

"Bunuh aku!" teriakku sekali lagi. Membuat Vincent marah lalu membunuhku itu ide yang tidak buruk. Setidaknya aku baru kali ini menolak dengan tegas.

Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Apa aku mati? Sepertinya tidak. Aku merasa pusing dan sakit pada kepalaku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Itu suara Vincent. Dia tidak membunuhku?

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu kecuali kau memberitahu kepada polisi atau Manajer tentang kejadian yang kau lihat. Aku mohon, tutup mulutmu,"

Vincent menundukan wajahnya, raut wajahnya sedih.

"Akan kuberi imbalan berapapun yang kau mau," tukasnya.

"….. Aku tidak butuh uang," aku sadar, kami sedang berada di kantor untuk penjaga malam. Dia tidak mengikatku di atas kursi seperti sandera yang dipaksa.

"Lalu apa? Sebutkan saja—"

"Tidak ada," sahutku cepat, sembari memegang kepalaku yang nyeri.

"Nathan. Aku membunuh anak-anak bukan karena hal _sepele_ —aku tidak mau Foxy kesukaanku semakin rusak parah. Mangle saja sudah seperti itu!"

"Aku juga menyukai Foxy. Mereka benda mati, bisa diperbaiki lagi,"

"Tidak! Mereka punya 'hati'!" Vincent mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap serius.

"Y-ya, aku percaya itu. Tapi dia bisa diperbaiki dan punya cadangan tubuh. Bagaimana kalau orang tua anak-anak itu tahu kalau mereka sudah tiada?"

Vincent terdiam. Memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku yakin tidak akan ketahuan kalau aku pembunuhnya. Sebagai tambahan kalau kau tutup mulut. Kau tahu—aku hanya kelepasan. Emosi,"

Sial, salahkan hatiku yang mungkin terlalu lembut. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku merasa iba pada pembunuh keji seperti dia.

"Aku dikendalikan oleh emosi, tidak bisa berpikir lurus dan jernih—hanya kesal terhadap lima anak itu. Bahkan aku sampai-sampai melumuri bagian dalam topeng Animatronic dengan darah mereka dan beberapa organ dalamnya juga,"

"APA?! Kau gila, ya? Kalau begitu bisa ketahuan!" aku tak percaya apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku memakai sarung tangan, bukti sudah lenyap, tinggal kau yang saksi mata," ucapnya serius, sangat serius. Membuatku takut.

"Bisa saja sedari tadi aku lenyapkan seluruh bukti termasuk kau. Tapi aku enggan," timpalnya.

Menelan ludahku sendiri, itu yang kulakukan.

"Uh, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Hm, kurasa bukan hanya itu alasanmu," tanyaku.

"Benar, kok. Hanya itu, yang sudah kubilang sebelum membuatmu pingsan," Vincent kembali santai.

Kuhelakan napasku secara kasar. Entah aku tertimpa apa dan mimpi apa, sampai-sampai mendapat cobaan seperti ini.

"Kalau aku masuk penjara, aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku hidup sendirian, orang tuaku tidak mengakuiku, dan—"

"Oke, cukup-cukup. Uh, bukan bermaksud aku tidak mau mendengar ceritamu," tidak tahu kenapa kepalaku gatal walau sebenarnya tidak. Kugaruk dengan ragu.

"Uh-oke, aku tidak akan membocorkan kejadian ini," ya, aku bodoh. Terhasut, tenggelam dalam rasa ibaku sendiri. Simpati berlebihan? Iba kepada pembunuh? Hanya orang bodoh sepertiku itu bisa terjadi—mungkin.

"Benarkah!? Janji!?" Vincent tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" alisku mengerut. Janji, dia bilang?

"Ya! Kau harus janji, jika kau langgar kau akan tanggung akibatnya!" Vincent terkekeh.

"Uhm, kita bukan anak kecil—"

"Janji?" ekspresinya serius, tiap hurufnya penuh penekanan. Muak dengan alasanku yang tak berguna.

"….. Ya, janji,"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Vincent selalu mengawasiku. Belum lagi kelakuan robot—Animatronic yang semakin tidak waras. Terkadang aku melihat anak kecil di dalam tubuh gempal ke tiga Animatronic. Sisanya aku tak melihatnya. Malam yang berat aku lewati, sembari menghibur diri merekam suaraku malam demi malam. Siapa tahu kalau aku berganti _shift._ Ternyata firasatku benar, aku pindah _shift_. Vincent juga, kami berada di _shift_ yang sama.

Suara yang kurekam saat berjaga malam tidak hanya rekaman biasa. Entah kenapa aku bisa 'meramal' di saat aku sedang berjaga di sini. Seakan sesuatu menuntunku.

Sampai kasus lima anak menghilang pun dia masih mengawasiku. Merasa risih? Tentu.

Seluruh karyawan diinterogasi. Aku sempat dicurigai karena gaya bicaraku yang terbata. Beruntung para senior membelaku. Selama polisi memproses kasusnya, kami tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Ternyata tidak hanya kasus lima anak hilang.

Aku dengar tentang kasus _'The Bite of 87'_. Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada di restoran itu saat musibah berdarah itu terjadi.

Lalu, kasuspun ditutup, sama seperti restoran ini.

Vincent pun menghilang, tapi percuma saja jika aku mengungkap kejadian sesungguhnya. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak dan aku tak punya bukti.

Setelah restoran ditutup, aku tidak lega sama sekali walau Vincent menghilang. 'Dia' justru menghantuiku, selalu. Mengganggu dalam mimpiku.

Setiap malam, aku bermimpi sedang berada di dalam badan Freddy. Maskot utama restoran dulu tempatku bekerja. Aku bisa melihat dari dua celah untuk mata Endoskeletonnya.

Terkadang ada 'dia', terkadang Freddy yang lain. Golden Freddy. Aku sempat melihatnya saat penutupan restoran. Dia selama ini di sana, semua pegawai lama heran. Mereka mengaku tidak pernah membawa beruang lawas itu dari restoran pertama.

Aku tidak tahu apa arti mimpiku ini. Hanya mengawasi dua Animatronic lainnya; Bonnie dan Chica. Perlahan-lahan mereka justru menatapku. Mengerikan, menurutku.

' _Kenapa aku yang dihantui? Vincent tidak?'_ sempat aku berpikir seperti itu. Jawabannya pasti, karena aku yang bisa berinteraksi perlahan dengan mereka.

Kalau saja aku bisa berinteraksi lebih dari ini, seperti saat aku masih kecil. Mungkin nasibku tidak akan seperti ini juga. Karena sekarang samar-samar aku bisa melihat hal yang akan terjadi dengan waktu tak pasti.

Penyesalan selalu di belakang.

Lalu, beberapa tahun kemudian aku dipanggil untuk bekerja di restoran itu lagi. Namun tempatnya berbeda. Sialnya, pemandangan dari panggung, mirip seperti di mimpiku.

Mungkin mimpi itu menuntunku kemari. Mencoba memberitahu kalau mereka masih 'ada', masih di dalam tubuh Animatronic.

Malam pertamaku bekerja, tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Tetapi bisikan itu semakin sering dan jelas. Tapi, aku tidak menyatakannya pada rekamanku. Aku mencoba berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Selalu aku bilang _'Sampai jumpa di malam selanjutnya,'_ itu demi menghibur diriku, menyemangatiku sendiri.

Malam ke dua. Bonnie suka menghampiriku. Dalam rekamanku, tentu aku terus berusaha memberitahu apa yang kutahu. Seperti rekaman pada restoran sebelumnya, tak kusangka berguna pada orang lain—walau dia meninggal. Vincent mempermainkannya dan menghabisinya.

Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melanggar janji. Bodohnya aku. Karena aku yakin, sepandainya kau menyembunyikan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga. Cara pikirku yang berbelit dan penuh rasa kasihan inilah yang membuatku 'lemah'. Tapi aku sadar, ini juga salahku.

Terlebih aku membantu menyembunyikan 'bangkai' itu. Mungkin karena hal itu aku rela bekerja di sini. Untuk penembusan dosa? Mungkin saja. Aku bisa merasakan hal buruk pada restoran ini sejak awal bekerja.

Aku bisa bertahan sampai malam ke tiga. Malam ke tiga ini benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Listrik yang terbatas, dan juga Foxy yang kusuka sangat aktif. Aku sampai kaget dia bisa berlari secepat itu.

" _Ini semua salahmu!"_

" _Kau! Akan kumasukan juga kau ke dalam tubuh ini!"_

" _Di mana temanmu yang membunuh kami!?"_

" _Kau membantunya!"_

Semakin hari bisikan berubah menjadi jeritan.

Di malam ke empat ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus.

"Hallo, hallo? Hey! Hey, wow, hari ke empat. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Uh, hei, dengar, aku mungkin tidak ada di sekitar untuk mengirimkan pesan untukmu besok."

Aku mengucapkan demikian karena semalam aku bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk.

"Ini—malam yang buruk di sini bagi saya. Um, aku—aku agak senang bahwa saya merekam pesan untukmu, ehmmm, eh, ketika aku, uh, hei, tolonglah aku."

Mimpi bahwa aku 'terjebak' di dalam Animatronic.

Kupandang kamera pengintaiku, tentu karena aku sedang berjaga. Aku melihat Foxy berlari di West Hall. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kiriku.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan, uh, kau bisa memeriksa di dalam pakaian mereka di ruang belakang?"

Karena aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan 'menjebakku'. Foxy? Freddy? Chica? Bonnie? Yang aku tahu, tengkorakku akan tergeletak di atas meja di ruangan belakang sana.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan sampai seseorang mengecek. Mungkin tidak akan begitu buruk."

Ini tidak biasanya, tapi aku sudah tahu. Foxy mengetuk pintu lebih lama dari biasanya. Penyakit gugupku menjadi-jadi. Karena itu juga aku mengucap hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Uh, a—a—a—a—aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam semua kepala kosong di belakang sana."

Terdengar jelas sekali lagu Toreador March berkumandang di sampingku.

Aku tahu. Freddy sudah masuk. Padahal persediaan listrik masih banyak.

"Kau tahu…"

 _"KAU MEMBANTUNYA!"_

Sebuah beruang emas muncul mendadak di depanku. Mendekat padaku, menatap kegelapan dalam matanya. Tubuh tanpa Endoskeleton itu.

Ya, ini yang aku maksud. _Puzzle_ mimpiku terkumpulkan. 'kostum' kuning tak hanya dia, ada satu lagi. Seperti yang kuucapkan dari restoran sebelumnya. Mereka berinteraksi denganku secara tak langsung. Memberitahu ajalku dan ajalnya, Vincent.

Vincent yang mereka inginkan.

Karena aku tetap menutup mulutku, karena janji bodoh itu.

Kenapa aku meresikokan hidupku seperti ini? Terlanjur? Takdir? Aku tidak tahu pasti.

Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak lari dari 'mereka'. Mengikuti apa yang mereka bilang padaku. Hanya untuk menembus dosaku.

"Oh, tidak—"

 _._

 _._

.

Aku yakin. Vincent akan kembali kemari. Karena kenyataan telah terungkap.

.

.

.

Kini aku menjadi buronan. Si Bodoh itu telah membeberkannya-kah? Mungkin tidak. Aku terlalu ceroboh saat berhadapan dengan Jeremy.

Sekarang restoran itu terbengkalai. Aku bisa masuk dan menghancurkan Animatronic yang tertinggal di sana.

Menghancurkan? Bukankah mereka 'karya' tak terduga dariku?

Ya. Tapi jika dibiarkan mereka akan menemukanku. Bisa saja justru memberitahu kalau aku dalang di balik semua ini. Hukuman mati pasti dijatuhkan padaku kalau sampai tertangkap.

Setelah aku berhasil masuk. Aku berkeliling sebentar tanpa suara. Beruntung suara hujan membantuku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat tengkorak yang ada di atas meja ruang belakang ini.

"…. Nathan bodoh. Setidaknya kau menepati janjimu," aku terkekeh geli. Tanpa aku hipnotis, Nathan mudah untuk dimanfaatkan.

Ternyata hanya ada empat Animatronic di sini. Tidak apa, aku akan segera menghancurkannya.

"Hmph! 'sensor' kalian masih berfungsi, 'kan?!" aku teriak dengan sengaja, membuat gaduh.

.

.

.

Setelah kuhancurkan semuanya. Hati ini lega. Tapi, sedih karena Animatronic yang kusuka ikut hancur berserakan.

Tidak masalah, lebih penting nyawaku.

Mataku menangkap ada kostum kosong tergeletak di sana, pojok ruangan ini. Kostum lusuh dan compang-camping tak sempurna itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Tercerai berai, tidak utuh. Telinga dari kepala kostum itu tidak sempurna dan tidak simetris lagi, sangat amat usang dimakan waktu.

"Huh? Dia…. Kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya sudah dibuang?"

Aku ingat. Kostum usang yang rusak itu adalah Golden Bonnie. Dulu digunakan pegawaiku saat restoran pertama beroperasi, saat aku masih kecil dulu. Menemani sang Golden Freddy yang isinya robot, Golden Bonnie berisi manusia saat itu.

Membuatku merasa kangen saat-saat itu. Saat indah dalam hidupku. Sebelum 'dia' menghancurkannya.

Saat aku ingin menyentuh kostum Golden Bonnie itu, aku tidak tahu kalau ajalku sudah dekat.

Arwah anak-anak itu mengepungku. Baru kali ini aku melihat arwah—dan mereka adalah anak-anak yang kubunuh.

 _"_ _Kami tidak mau melakukan ini lagi!"_

 _"_ _Sudah cukup!"_

 _"_ _Bebaskan kami!"_

 _"_ _Ini semua karena kau!"_

Aku taku, mereka akan membalas dendam atas apa yang kuperbuat. Aku panik bukan main.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"_

 _Rupanya karena aku menghancurkan 'wadah' mereka, mereka menjadi 'bebas'. Sial, kenapa keadaan berbalik menjadi seperti ini?_

"Minggir, para bocah! Aku berada dalam 'Animatronic' sekarang! Kalian tidak bisa menggapaiku!"

Aku terpaksa memasuki kostum usang ini. Kukira aku akan selamat karena berhasil menipu mereka yang masih anak-anak. Setahuku anak-anak mudah tertipu.

 _"_ _Kau kira kami akan tertipu?"_

"Hush! Pe-pergi! Ugh—!?"

Sakit. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Kenapa? Rupanya kostum ini tidak 'kosong'. Bodohnya aku—haha. Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak di sini, dan tidak bisa 'bebas' selamanya.

.

.

.

Telingaku sensitif, emosiku naik kalau mendengar suara anak kecil menangis atau merengek meminta sesuatu. Tidak hanya itu, jika mereka nakal. Rasanya kepalaku panas.

Seperti saat ini, aku masih 'terjebak' di kostum konyol yang usang. Hanya bisa diam mendengarkan anak-anak lalu-lalang menjerit ketakutan, menangis, bahkan memukuli topeng Animatronic yang memang dibuat untuk menakuti mereka.

Aku terjebak di dalam rumah hantu. Wahana murahan yang isinya kostum bekas Animatronic dari restoran tempatku kerja. Kenapa aku bisa di sini? karena aku benci anak-anak menyakiti para Animatronic.

Aku bersembunyi dalam _ventilasi_ tanpa kamera mengintai tempat ini, _blind spot_. Siang hari, aku hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena kostum bodoh ini yang mengunci gerakanku di siang hari. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain bersembunyi.

Padahal aku ingin sekali, menculik anak-anak rewel itu. Menyiksanya, memotong tubuhnya, mengulitinya, menyentuh jantungnya seperti saat itu. Aku sangat membenci anak kecil manja, rewel, dan nakal.

Aku sangat menikmati di saat mereka menangis putus asa. Memanggil orang tuanya.

Tapi, sekarang aku belum bisa memenuhi hasrat membunuh anak-anak ini. Terlintas rencana untuk membunuh penjaga malam tempat ini. Lalu esoknya aku dengan bebas membantai anak-anak yang memasuki wahana.

Ide _brilliant_? Kita coba. Siapa yang akan 'mendapatkan' tempat ini?

.

.

.

END.

YHASALAM END. GHAJHE BENER /ngemaso ngetik ini jadi maklum rada aneh ceritanya, ada typo? maaf banget T.T

Dan author suka lupa fanfic lainnya, sibuk nge LoL sama Touran. /maklum

Tadinya mau multichap. Ga jadi karena kependekan. Nathan itu nama ngarang kok, jangan anggep serius nama sih Phone Guy.

YHASUDAHLAH...

Abang Scott ditunggu FNAF 4nya. Nanti kalau umur panjang saya bikin sekalian(?)

Aslinya ini kumpulan drable di otak yang mikirin FNAF, Purple guy sama phone guy beda orang..

yaaasudaaalaaah di fic saya sebelumnya satu orang. Jadi, ini nyambung gitu(?) /maksa

Thanks udah read, RnR silahkan monggoooo… fic FNAF lainnya monggo…

Like fan page Fanbase FNAF Indo sekalian ya XD #promosi

Tips main FNAF 1, 2, 3 juga ada di channel yutub saya #promosi lagi

keduanya : Link ada di profil saya~

Thank you very much~!

NB ga penting: Pas nulis ini, malem hampir jam 12. Lagi nulis di bagian Marionette (awal2 tuh), istirahat bentar, eh pas banget diliat wordnya 666 dan liat jam, jam 12 malem pas.

hohoho~ HELL SPAWN. /abaikan


End file.
